User blog:FullmetalRockin/Pixel's PnF Fanart
This is where I put my Phineas and Ferb related fanart! Phineas and Isabella.png|I imagine Phineas is explaining somethin' to Isabella, and she's totally going with it. First time drawing Isabella. Isabella and Candace anime style.png|Isabella and Candace, two of my favorite girl characters in the show! :D Pseudo-Anime style for fun Ruben and Lisa.png|These are two of my OCs, Ruben is the guy, and Lisa is the girl. (PS, One of them like a char. from the show. :P) Phineas and Ferb practice 1.png|Just some practice on Phin, and starting to draw Ferb for the first time. But my friend from my class did his body xD Though I did everything else, and the two Phineas drawings on the top. Also, I appreciate critiques! Jessie GA.png|I wanted to draw Jessie. :) Hope I didn't get anything wrong on her! Phineas and Isabella practice.png|MOAR PRACTICE. I'm not really liking the way I drew Phineas here... Phin and Izzie.png|Now, this here, is one of my favorites. :) I was thinking of the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher. And also, I was listening to "Already Over" by Red, and this popped up, though the song doesn't match the drawing. Has more symbolic meaning than it seems. Also, you can consider this a Phinbella pic or not, doesn't matter. Stacy and Vanessa.png|Ignore the messiness. D: Anyway, I said I'd draw Stacy and Vanessa in Pseudo-Anime style, and I did! But the color of Stacy's shirt is all wrong! >.< Omg. But Vanessa was fun to draw! Scarlet practice.png|Pokemon!! Well, she's my Pokemon Special OC. :D Scarlet is with her Skitty, Mimi. On the bottom is Scarlet in some weird Adventure Time style (which I failed on). Non-PnF art!! Might color. PhineasandFerb2.png|Finally finished!!! I drew this at school today, and colored it on Photoshop. I actually LIKE the way I drew Ferb. He's one of my favorite characters to draw now. :) Phin was a bit difficult, but I managed! Listened to various Linkin Park songs while drawing this. CoreQ colored Ferb. I did everything else. Juliana.png|I hope I got her design right!!! ^^" She was fun to draw! Hope ya like it (and hope it was worth the wait haha) Juliette.png|Juliette for RBH! I love her design, and her hair was fun to do. :3 Liz.png|Liz for TD in anime style! I left her skin white cuz I didn't want to mess it up. D: And I couldn't see the design on her skirt very well, but I did my best. ^^" Phineas and Ferb in Anime.png|The colors look wrong, haha. I loved drawing Ferb the best. Mara in Kimba Costume.png|OMG! I hope it's what you expected, if not, I'm sorry! Done on Photoshop. For Goth MLP Lucero and Ruben copia.png|NO GUYS. I AM NOT IN THE MLP FANDOM. THIS WAS FOR PURE FUN. Lucero is a Pegasus (i think thats what they call 'em) and Ruben is a unicorn. They do not have cutie marks yayyy for laziness UGH ME copia.png|Drew myself. YAYYY... WereFerb RQ copia.png|Since I felt bad for not finishing your requests, I decided I'd give you guys a sneak peek. Just a sketch for now Fossy, but I'll get it done. Hopefully I drew him right.. WOLF ANATOMY WHY ARE YOU SO HARD. RQ.jpg|I totally forgot to crop this in Photoshop, but eh. Here's a sneak peek at Perseus, and Isabel. Might redraw Perseus. :/ IGNORE MEH UGLY SKETCHING. D: img004.jpg|SUPER OLD RANDOM GOTH CHICK FOR DA LULZ.Did this over summer... I wanted to practice pen shading...lol I had thought the pen was black but it was blue... CE- Halloween PnF.png|For da contest! Try to guess who is who and what they are dressed up as!! xD Sorry for bad quality, scanner killed it. D: And Q lost her peach crayon, and I don't have a peach colored pencil, so I wasn't able to color the skin. :( And I messed up big time on the grey...xD Uhm, enjoy? I am going to color this on Photoshop. But I know for a fact that I probably won't have it done when Halloween arrives. xD PnF AT STYLE.png|Not new, just wanted to share since I haven't put anything up here. Just PnF charries in AT style, and a random Prince Gumball just cuz I love him. :D Did I ever mention I love drawing Ferb? Especially in this style lol Phineas looks ADORABLE THOUGH. Together.png|I love the way 2D Phineas came out. Their poses, to me, tell you what I think how their personalities are like. Try and guess what I think their personalities are like. : D Took forever. Enjoy!! Q colored 2D Ferb. XD I did everything else. Ethan.png|My new OC. His name is Ethan. Yes, those are goggles he's wearing. I still need to decide on colors. :) I included 2D Ethan for fun...nothin' serious Ethan colors.png|Just Ethan's colors. :D Orchid AT.png|At trade with Ferbluver. :D I hope I got Orchid right and her colors!! Sorry it's not epic or anything, but I couldn't think of anything...D: Anyway, I hope ya like it!! Preview.png|Just a WIP (work in progress) xP Probably won't be able to finish it till Friday cuz of school. That's it...lol Goodnight Eh.png|I just noticed there are mostly the original character's 2D self there xD Finn and Fionna for fun xP And yes, Ethan is there with 2D Ethan. Both can conjure fire. 'Cept 2D Ethan has WAY more control (good thing for Orchid, right Ferbluver? xD) Michelle.png|A raccoon agent OC of mine. xP Michelle or Agent M! XD Yes, she usually has that expression...haha. Drew this...uh...a long time ago...why am I barely uploading? Hold My Hand.png|'35. Hold My Hand' FINALLY. AFTER DAYS OF CONSTANTLY BEING INTERRUPTED. :D Really slight Phinerb. x3 Q colored Ferb, and I did everythingggg else. :D Oh and this is also for the 100 theme challenge... #35. Hold My Hand (re-posted because Q wanted to fix Ferb's colors) Ana Fletcher.png|EXCUSE MY QUALITY. -_< My scanner isn't working right, and I just had to press Print Screen and edit on Photoshop (cropping, resolution) Anyway, a Ferbella kid, I named her Ana cuz I love Ana from Earthbound Zero xD Yeah, I suck at designing...and her eyes looked crossed. D: Ah well. No flamming please? Also, I know the errors, so please don't point anything out wrong, I know. >.< Drew this quickly. Ana (with shading!).png|I doodled this two days ago, and decided to shade, since it's been awhile sine I've shaded like this. XP Just Ana again. I see mistakes. :T Balloon.jpg|And I totally messed up on the colors of her bows...Darn. Not so proud of this, could have been better. And I think I saved this as a JPG. and I don't like JPG. Oh well. ChipSkylark.png|After seeing a Fairly OddParents episode where Chip loses his shiny teeth and sings "My Shiny Teeth and Me", I totally got reinspired and Chip Skyark is my favorite FoP character. So I drew him in PnF style! He looks cute, no? Here.png|Phineas is giving Ana a balloon which he made unpoppable, and the reason why she's wearing different clothes is because she's younger in this pic. I find something about Phineas' pose annoying, but eh. Not my best work. Oh, and to me, the adult version of Phineas looks the same as when he is younger, but I figured he'd ditch his shorts and go for jeans. I don't like seeing adult versions look too different. Also, anyone can color this. Sorry for long explanation. Questioning 16.jpg|'16. Questioning' Silly Phineas, Isabella was expecting you to catch her, not Ferb! A one-sided Ferbella drawing, because Isabella doesn't like Ferb that way--yet. Inspired by Congratulations, I Hate You by Alesana. Also...I drew Isabella too short. And my scanner cut off a part of Phineas and a little of Perry. Ana Digital.png|Just thought I'd draw Ana digitally, since I haven't. This was rushed, so ignore the mistakes. Red the Red Panda.png|It's Red! The red panda! This drawing is pretty old, and I got around to coloring it. :D Genderbended Ana and Ethan.png|Lemme tell ya a story: I was bored in class today, and we only had twenty mins left of class and we were watching a movie (I wasn't watching), I had the urge to draw Ethan as a girl and Ana as a guy, since I already drew Ruben and Lucero as different gender (never posted). THE END. I LIKE ANA'S HAIR. Random Sketches.png|Random sketches. Feeling.png|Broke through my art block yesterday. Teen Ana.png|Ana when she's a teenager. Will color sometime. Teen Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas.png|Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas as teenagers. I tried to put them in the more latest trends. I mean, I doubt Isabella would continue to wear loads of pink when she's a teen. I know most girls wouldn't nowadays. So yeah. OH! Q helped me design Phineas' clothes. :D 93.png|'93. Give Up' Let's just say he's given up. Guess on how the title relates to the drawing! Q helped me a lot on this. Especially the coloring, and she took over at one point. *pats head* Did this on livestream yesterday. Impossible.jpg|2D Ana. But she's impossible, since the Resistance is no longer around in her time. Doof's gone, and probably too old to do anything. ^^ RQ 2D Ferbella.png|Requested by someone on dA. 2D Ferbella. :D He's playing his guitar for Isabella. Jessie Colored.png|Colored this for Fossy. :) Hope ya like it! Family1.png|'46.Family' I just wanted to draw Ana with her parents. ^^ Basically, they're taking a picture together, and since Ana's camera shy, she tells Ferb that she doesn't wanna take a picture. He started comforting her, and Isabella smiled cuz she thinks it's funny/cute. And so Ferb looks up at her. :D OH! I don't think I told you guys, but I now share Ana with someone on deviantART. ^^ Category:Blog posts